battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification/Nominations
Under Battlefield Wiki:Article Classification, all articles are automatically classed as Standard. To nominate an article for another class, list it below to be voted on. Votes last 1 week. Usual voting regulations apply. Archives How to Nominate *Click the 'add new section' button below. *A new sub-section will have appeared, edit this *Add the details where prompted and save Add a new section. Nominations Port Bavaria What class do you think best suits this article? Gold Why do you think this article meets the standards required? It follows the MOS effectively, providing an unbiased and informative view of the map. Pedro provided the Conquest strategy/overview part, followed by pictures and the Titan part by myself. Looking at other gold rated maps, such as Camp Gibraltar and Arica Harbor, I believe that the article is of superior quality. Gold 3 Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. Category:Templates *'Gold''' - As nominator - 16:10, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Gold' - Per nomination. It follows all criteria that gives the other Gold articles such rating, no arguments against it. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 16:37, March 10, 2012 (UTC) *'Gold''' - Per nom. --MLGisNot4Me talk 18:02, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Global War of 2014 What class do you think best suits this article? Although it has its lack of pictures and what not, it's a well written article up to some point, and it definitely stands out (although not for a long shot) from the Standard articles, therefore meeting the criteria of Bronze. Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] Why do you think this article meets the standards required? '''Bronze' Gold '''0' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''1' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Bronze''' - As nominator. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk]]) [ ] 23:12, March 11, 2012 (UTC) M249 What class do you think best suits this article? '''Bronze' Why do you think this article meets the standards required? The M249 article has good pictures and has a medium amount of info for each section. While the page can use a bit more pictures and more clarification (which is why Silver would be too much), it seems to look much more than of Standard quality. Gold '''0' ''Silver '''0' ''Bronze '''1' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Bronze''' - As nominator. - 23:25, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates Vietnam War What class do you think best suits this article? It is well-written and has a good variety of pictures, but for what I believe, the amount of pictures shown in the article are a bit disproportionate to the textm keeping it a bit away from Gold, although it's just my opinion, and I may be wrong about it. Either way, I nominate it for Silver. Why do you think this article meets the standards required? Silver Gold '''0' ''Silver '''1' ''Bronze '''0' ''(Change, add or remove voting classes as appropriate) Vote below by typing *'''Class - Reason - ~~~~', replacing class with whichever class you think best suits the article and reason with your reason. *'Class''' - As nominator. - Pedro9basket ([[User talk:Pedro9basket|''talk'']]) [ ] 23:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Templates